


Messy

by shamebucket



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Food, Kissing, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Lancelot doesn't know how to eat ice cream properly.
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts), [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



"Hahaha! You've got some on your face, Lan-chan!" 

"Ah!" Lancelot stumbles back as Vane leans forward, his broad hands aiming to cup Lancelot's cheeks. He almost drops his chocolate ice cream in the process. "Hey! At least warn me before you do something like that," Lancelot chides. 

"Aww, sorry, sorry." Vane smiles, hot excitement fading to a warm fondness, as he places his left hand on Lancelot's cheek and wipes away some melted ice cream with his thumb. His bright blue eyes reflect the fading Auguste sun - warm red and orange hues. Lancelot thinks it's beautiful, but he struggles to find the words to express his thoughts. "It just won't do, you know? Lan-chan is always so cool and brave, so it'll totally ruin every rookie's impression of you if they see you looking like that. You're always Lan-chan to me, but it's not right for the Captain of the White Dragons to be so childish in an un-cute way. You have to wipe your face!" 

"I'm not sure what using your thumb accomplished," Lancelot says dryly. "If anything, you just made me more messy."

"Oh, shucks! Didn't think that one through!" Vane grins. Lancelot pouts. "Aww, don't look so sour. I'll make it sweet and clean you up." Vane looks over his shoulder, then behind Lancelot, and leans forward, kissing away the faint ice cream smear on his lips and cheek. His lips and tip of his tongue are meticulous in ways that constantly surprise Lancelot. When they spar, Vane is rough, without any of the subtlety that Lancelot uses, but his methods are effective. However, when it comes to Lancelot personally... everything changes. No detail is overlooked. He's very precise when cleaning Lancelot's room, when baking him cake, when relaying information about the villagers and common folk and promising new recruits. 

It makes Lancelot feel special, truth be told, in ways that he doesn't feel with other people. Vane is able to see parts of himself that he would never show to others, and loves those pieces as dearly as precious metal.

Vane kisses Lancelot on the lips, and Lancelot kisses back, wrapping his arms around Vane's shoulders. "Hehe." Vane grins. "Now you're all clean. Just another day in the life of Vane!" 

Lancelot laughs and ruffles his hair. "So it is. What would I do without you?"


End file.
